far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Democratic Mandate
The Charter of The Democratic Mandate is the Center of the Democratic Mandate Structure and Organisation. The Charter was founded with 7 Chapters, each built on a general theme, which have been voted and accepted by a majority of the Mandate's members. Many of these Chapters have Subchapters to clarify the intent of the Mandate and its members. Every member can call for a vote to add new Chapters or edit already created Chapters within the Forum. They need a two-third majority for these changes. Chapter I: Humanitarianism The Democratic Mandate is founded with the intention of helping Humanity achieve its full potential. Ia) The Democratic Mandate sees in democracy the main tool to foster a society supportive of human dignity, emotional health, and spiritual well-being. Ib) '''The Democratic Mandate sees in education the main tool to encourage a flourishing of the arts, promote prosperity, build a unified Imperial identity, and allow for the transmission of values from one generation to the next. '''Ic) '''The Democratic Mandate believes in uplifting all of Humanity together, both Noble and Serf, as when one is raised, everyone rises with them. The Democratic Mandate pledges to make education available and accessible to all Imperial citizens. Chapter II: Democracy '''The Democratic Mandate decides all their plans and motions within a democratic process, expressed in the structure of a Forum. IIa) '''The Democratic Mandate uses the Forum as a meeting place for any official dialogue between members of the Democratic Mandate and any other former, current or future partners of the Democratic Mandate. '''IIb) The main functions of the Forum are: establishing general policies and development plans, offering suggestions and opinions, amending the Charter, setting membership fees, disbursing grants, and approving requests for asylum. IIc) When a motion is proposed in a Forum meeting, before a vote can be called it must be left enough time to permit all members to debate and express their opinion. IId) All executive bodies of the Forum shall be elected. The Forum executive bodies shall give periodical accounts of their activities to all Forum members. They are responsible to all Forum members and subject to their supervision. The Consulate is the highest executive body in the Democratic Mandate. IIe) The division of powers between the Forum and its affiliated organizations is based on the principle of leaving to the affiliated organizations the autonomy to develop democracy in their own way under the unifying guidance of the Consulate. Chapter III: Unity The Forum shall act in unity in pursuit of its goal, following the will of the majority. IIIa) Members of the Consulate must publicly support all decisions made in Consulate meetings. If a member of the Consulate wishes to openly object to a Consulate decision then they are obliged to resign from their position in the executive. IIIb) If during a vote one option is voted by a two-thirds majority of the members present, all Forum members are expected to commit to that decision and not continue campaigning or otherwise working against it. Chapter IV: Lealty The Democratic Mandate believes that a strong democratic movement requires legitimacy and Imperial blessing. The Democratic Mandate strives to spread the word of democracy with respect to the current structures and laws of the sector. IVa) No Democratic Mandate affiliate can turn down or otherwise ignore an imperial decree. All Imperial laws must be followed, and the authority of House Crux’s administration of these laws must be honored by all affiliates. IVb) '''All planets within the sector are known to be the sovereignty of the Empire, and by proxy of The Imperial House. As such the Democratic Mandate will only accept the holy duty of planetary administration with the permission of the Imperial House. Chapter V: Propriety '''An individual or a group that wishes to join the Democratic Mandate must agree to follow this Charter, pay a membership fee, and maintain good standing with the Empire. Va) The Democratic Mandate considers “in good standing with the Empire” individuals or groups who are not open enemies of the Empire, wanted criminals, or known synthetic humans. Democratic Mandate affiliates must keep watch on their members to find hidden enemies, criminals, and synthetics, with the support of the Advisory Council for Imperial Safety. Vb) The Democratic Mandate doesn’t allow members of the government of any planets to join the Forum, as a truly virtuous government can only answer to the Emperox. Government members can take on an observer role within the Forum or act as a partner of the Democratic Mandate. Vc) The Consulate proposes the membership fee for every member of the Democratic Mandate to the Forum. The membership fee will always be decided within the Democratic Mandate Forum. Chapter VI: Collaboration The Democratic Mandate members have access to any and all Democratic Mandate infrastructure, spatial and digital. VIa) The Democratic Mandate will always give access to its infrastructure to the Emperox, their administrative representative, and any member of the clergy of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Chapter VII: Pacifism The Democratic Mandate considers violence to be the resort of those that can not win with their ideas. Aggression is considered antithetical to the democratic and educational goals of the Democratic Mandate. VIa) The Democratic Mandate will act in defense of its self-determination if met with aggression. The use of less-than-lethal force is authorized under the Democratic Mandate Protocols for Engagement in Aggressive Combat Encounters DeMand PEACE. Category:The Charter of The Democratic Mandate Category:Democratic Mandate Category:Document